Don't Diss Harry Potter
by Hey It's Shirley
Summary: Basically, it's a story of Travis dissing Katie's favorite book series, Harry Potter. Read and review! And before you read, this may not be my best work, but oh well...


**Don't Diss Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own PJO, and so do you.**

**And by the way, thanks Blazing River for being my first reviewer ever. ! **

"Travis?" I asked, squinting my eyes at the figure sitting alone at the beach.

The guy turned around, with a smile on his face, and said, "oh hey Katie."

I walked up to him and sat down beside him. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to escape the wrath of those darned fast nymphs. I so don't want to get beaten by them again," he laughed. His eyes caught the sunlight, and I can't help but stare into the- FOCUS KATIE. FOCUS. "How about you Kate?"

"Just wanted to get away from the chaos of the prank war ensuing between your cabin and mine. I still hate you for putting honey in my hair," I laughed. At the moment, half my cabin (mainly the girls) are trying to give the Hermes cabin kids excruciating pain while the other half is trying to prank the cabin full-on.

"But Katie, you look good in honey, it brings out the color of your eyes," he grinned.

"Very funny Stoll," came my sarcastic reply.

"See, I know you'd finally admit I'm funny," he said, pointedly missing my sarcasm. "By the way, I think Harry Potter sucks, I mean, seriously, wizards in a place called Hogwarts? What kind of a name is Hogwarts?"

It took me a while to register what he said, and once it settled down on my brain, my mood switched to humorous to deadly in one nanosecond. "Y did not just diss my favorite book ever!" I exploded.

"Oh yes I did, to add more to it, I think Neville is gay," he teased, sticking his tongue out. Oh how I would love to just cut that tongue off and not hear a single word from him again.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT," I yelled, before tackling him.

Unfortunately, before I could make him disappear off the face of this earth, he flipped us over so he was the one cradling me. All thoughts of killing him in the most painful way ever vanished, and instead the embarassment dawned on me. What would people say once they found out TRAVIS was sitting atop of myself on the beach? Also, he has never been able to flip me over whenever I tackle him, he used to only be able to do was to defend himself from my wrath by grabbing my wrists and try as hard as he could to stop me from scratching out his eyeballs.

"Whoa, Travis, when did you get so strong?" I asked, baffled by his new found strength.

His face reddened and he squeaked (yep, THE master-prankster SQUEAKED), "Uh.. Puberty?"

I burst out in a fit of laughter as he blushed. "So, is puberty the only thing that made you stronger than I am all of a sudden?" I asked, trying to contain my laughter.

"Umm... I kind of train harder too," he replied, still cradling me with his legs.

"Why would you, Trav? You're one of the laziest guys I know!" I laughed.

"Is it such a crime for a guy to train harder just to impress a special someone? Who, by the way, doesn't look to impressed," he said, rolling his eyes. Ouch, he doesn't look so cheerful anymore.

I tried to keep a straight face, but I couldn't, and I burst out laughing, yet again, "oh Travis, are you serious?"

He huffed, and looked away.

Then something devious suddenly came up in my head to take revenge on the dissing Harry Potter thing. "Travis, I am impressed, just so you know," I said softly.

"Really?" he asked, grinning.

Then, without warning, I lifted my face up, and smacked my lips onto his. He was taken my surprise, and he let his guard down, so I pushed him aside, making him fall of me, and ran as fast as I could towards the arena. On the way, I yelled, "Travis, I'm not impressed! And kissing you is like kissing a dead fish!"

He groaned in reply, and started chasing after me. I'm so not going to lose in running too, so I zoomed towards the arena, where we'll settle this the demigod way. Get ready to lose, Mr. Stoll.


End file.
